1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to air turning vane and rail assemblies utilized in ventilation and air conditioning ducts that are found in commercial, industrial and residential buildings. The turning vane and rail assemblies are positioned within the ducts where the ducts change direction in order to promote laminar flow of the air within the duct during the directional change of the air as it flows through the duct.
The ventilation and air conditioning ductwork used in buildings is typically formed of straight rectangular cross section tubes which may change direction as much as 90.degree. through the use of transition sections or simply by forming the sheet metal ducts in such a manner as to make the turn. If the air flowing through the ductwork becomes turbulent because of the change of direction, there can be a large pressure loss and undesirable vibration and noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of turning vanes have been patented since as early as the 1930s. While the general purpose of the turning vanes has not changed, the various configurations of the turning vanes have been changed through the years to facilitate the assembly of the turning vanes within the ductwork. Some examples of various configurations of turning vanes and their supporting structures are shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,826,221 3,494,379 2,861,597 3,602,262 2,959,195 4,467,829 3,105,520 4,586,540 3,310,287 4,641,684 3,381,713 4,911,205 3,405,737 4,995,426 ______________________________________
Even though many configurations of turning vanes and support systems have been devised, there is still a requirement for providing an efficient turning vane and rail assembly which may be rapidly assembled and positioned within an air duct.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an air duct turning vane and rail assembly which permits ready assembly of the vanes on the rail.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rail that is stackable so that the rails may be readily transported to the job site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air duct turning vane and rail assembly in which tabs partially punched from the rail support the turning vanes throughout the entire width of the turning vanes so that the vanes are properly positioned relative to each other and to the rails.
These and other objects of the present invention will becomes apparent as this description proceeds in conjunction with the following specification and appended claims.